Love confession
by himeoozora
Summary: Sometimes, you don't realize how much someone meant to you until they're gone. Sometimes you hold unstable feelings inside of you for so long, but you can't get to understand how you really felt until you meet them again. Fluffy ShinKido heaven for all your needs!


**Author's note:** Aaaahhh this supposed to be a Family AU thingy but it ended up differently hhhhh *shot* Anyways, hope you guys will enjoy reading it~ Please do review/favorite if you like what I write!

Also, many, many thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked my other works! I really appreciate what you write o me guys and it makes me want to write more and more~ and please do ignore the slips~

_**{{P.s: I don't own the characters, only the plot.}}**_

…

'_It has been a whole year now… why can't I stop thinking about him? I guess I really miss him, after all…' _The Mekakushi Dan leader thought to herself as she tried to sleep for another night long night. It's getting quite late and she couldn't even relax her tired mind for a few minutes. Most of her nights were like this; the other members noticed that, too. They were really worried over her physical and mental health due the lack of sleeping she got.

None of them knew why, even herself didn't realize that until it was too late. She missed a certain person. A person that left the group to finally finish his computer science studies in another country after a one year hiatus. That certain person she never thought she'd be that attached to one day, but it really did happened.

"I seriously need to get over it; I hardly believe _**he**_ has the same feelings towards _**me**_!"

Another year passed, and she kept on fighting her unstable feelings. She spent most of her nights crying, for an unknown reason. She never knew how he would react if he ever realized how she truly felt towards him. She kept imagining many scenarios inside her mind, but most of them didn't end well.

He rarely visited the base, and whenever he's around she tries to avoid him –not like his visits were any long, anyway. She thought time would heal her wound –she already thought that she forgot about him. But she never guessed right.

It's the last day of her finals. She, Seto, and Kano now finished high school and the members decided to celebrate together –just like what they did when Shintaro told them about continuing his studies.

Of course since it's an important occasion; everyone should be invited –especially a certain NEET. She felt her heart pouncing inside her chest when she was told that. It was beating fast only by hearing his name, it feels like she didn't hear that in so long.

The members where trying to avoid talking about him since they knew it really hurt her, for some reason. Now, all the old, painful feelings are flowing inside of her, again. She acted as if she didn't really care and tried to move on –maybe, this is her chance to ask him… but is she really going to be able to directly face him after all this time? And after all those failed scenes she made up inside her mind?

The big day has arrived and she never felt so nervous before. Her hands were trembling while she was arranging the party supplies.

"I'll do this for you. You should rest a bit!"

"N, no! I am fine…"

Rolling her eyes, the idol took the plats from the leader's hands. "Just go~ I'll take care of everything~" she assured.

Sighing deeply, she knew arguing with her won't lead to anything. "O, okay…"

Minutes passed like hours, and hours felt like forever! She lied on her bed, gazing at her wall clock. _'five hours left, eh?'_ she murmured and buried her head under the sheet. Maybe taking a short nap won't hurt anyone… only more five hours and _**he**_ should arrive to the airport.

…

She opened her eyes, panicing; only half an hour left before the party –only half an hour before _**he**_ arrives! She hurried to the bathroom, she took a super-quick shower and then she worked on her hair. _'God! Why no one woke me up earlier? I didn't even realize I fell asleep! What if he saw me with such a messy outlook?'_

She stumbled across her room to get ready, and then she hurried outside the room as soon as she felt that she looked at least okay to find everyone already gathering in the living room.

"Good morning~ sleeping beauty~"

"Shut up, Kano. Where's Kisaragi?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "She said she's going to bring someone special with her an hour ago~ I guess you already know who am I talking about~ right?"

She raised an eyebrow, a deep sigh escaped between her lips. She wasn't in the mood for arguing with him; so she preferred to ignore him and just walk away. She threw her body on the sofa, irritated by what could happen when _**he**_ arrives. The door knob twisted, causing a thin squeak noise that mightily rang in her ears. She hurried to put on her earphones to calm herself down. Behind the door Momo appeared and afterward there was Shintaro. _'God, he hadn't changed a bit after all of this time?' _

The other members gathered around their friend –everyone but Kido, who was settling on the sofa, shaking her legs nervously. They greeted and hugged the NEET, everyone was glad that he came back, but none of them wanted to indicate to what Kido was doing –or wasn't doing. They already knew why she was doing this, anyway.

When the crowd in front of the front door split up, Shintaro was left alone standing and scratching his cheek awkwardly. He knew that she was sitting there, right in front of him. He gazed at her; she was sitting there, listening to music and humming lightly, as always. _'She hadn't changed a bit, that's good!'_ She didn't even bother herself to come and say 'Hi', at least. It really pissed him off; she was the only person he was willing to do anything to be able only to see, after this long.

"You could at least say 'hi', y'know…" he spoke and approached her. She didn't respond. "At least look at me, please?" again, he got no reply. "Fine then," he threw himself on the sofa right next to her. His movement was unexpected. She didn't like this; she really wanted to go away. Something inside her didn't feel right. Why can't she understand how's she feeling anymore?

…

A strange knock on the front door could be heard. "Oh! It must be the cake I ordered earlier!" the idol rushed to open the door, and sign the format of delivery. Since today was a special day; the members thought they'd buy a fancy cake –of course after many attempts to convince the leader.

Everyone gathered around the table where the box was placed to glance at the cake they waited for god knows how long. It was a medium-sized, two layer cake. Its decorations were simple, yet it looked delicious and fresh.

Feeling her saliva starting to droll, the young Medusa quickly wiped her mouth using her wrist. "I bet it tastes like heaven~" the blonde staring next to her nodded. And so did the shorter brunette.

"Now, now. None of you is going to touch it until Seto and Konoha are back with the decorations… even though they're taking so long to come back…" murmured the idol as she placed the box on the table.

At that moment, Kido tried to get up to get the dishes, but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to where she was settling. "What are you doing?" she groaned, not looking at the person who forced her back.

"The others can take care of the dishes and such," he murmured. Kido was surprised that he knew what she was thinking. "As for you, I won't allow you to leave my side until you start to speak to me properly like before…"

She pouted, clenching her hands together. Why can't he just let her go already? Not as if what she did was something anyone would accept that easily… but she really can't tell him that she's afraid of looking at him… she really did feel bad for doing this; but if she did so, she's going to be exposed.

Seto and Konoha finally arrived. The other members inside cheered for them; now they can finally begin their celebration!

"Hey, hey. C'mon, Danchou! C'mere! You too, Shintaro~" called the young Medusa. Kido nodded.

He rolled his eyes, watching her standing up and leaving him. He didn't really feel like pulling her back, this time. If he acted so clingy he could get a backfire instead of getting what he really wants. But what exactly happened when he was away? She used to be much kinder with him… and now, she's acting so cold towards him… Maybe she really did start to hate him… What happened while he was away that made her change that much? Just what happened to the smile she always offered only to him and he always adored?

'_Why is she trying to avoid me that much? She didn't even glance at me for once… I really hoped I'd see her face after so long… If it was because I didn't drop a visit to the base so often, then, it really can't be helped… Probably she's disgusted by looking at fac,e by now…'_ That last thought made his chest tighten. The pain he felt was familiar… it's like he had a similar experience in the past… He really didn't want to remember any of it right now.

"Maybe you should talk to her?" the sudden, familiar voice coming from behind him that interrupted his thoughts rush made him spin on his heal to find himself facing his younger sister. A small smile tugged her lips as he did so. "What are you talking about?"

"Oohoo~ you know what I mean~" she winked, pressing her index finger against her lips. "You really need to talk to _her_. Take her outside or something, at least…"

"Yeah, right. As if she'd accept going out with me, right now… she didn't even look at me for once…" a sad expression was shown on his face as soon as he noted that out.

"Awwh, don't be so upset, I hate seeing you like this! I'll help you, anyway~"

"R, really?"

"Of course! You're my older brother, after all~" she smiled. "And to be honest, I am really interested in what's going to happen next, hehehe~"

"Oh. Th, thank you so much, though."

She chuckled. "But for your information,"

"Hm?"

"I am also doing this for Danchou~"

"What do you mean?"

"No, no. I won't tell a secret~"

"Wh–," before he could add anything else, and before he could get a proper answer, the young idol rushed towards the person they were talking about just now. Apparently, she was talking to her about something right now, but since he can't read lips he had no idea what it was… It can't be about their small talk from earlier, can it? The NEET was left there in a total word loss.

Few minutes later, everyone was gathered around the cake. The leader took care of cutting the cake and giving each one their share.

Taking his share and settling on the sofa, again, The NEET stared blankly at the plate now placed on his lap. _'I can't believe they forgot to bring some soda… How can anyone forget to bring soda? It's the most important drink in parties, anyway…'_

"Sh, Shintaro! You hadn't touched your share at all!" Mary popped next to him, staring at him with curious, yet worried eyes. "C'mon! It's really delicious! You need to try it out!"

"Oh, um, I don't feel like eating it right now…" he answered, not looking at her.

"Awh? Why you look so sad? Does your stomach hurts?"

"No, no… I am just a bit tired… I have been studying so hard the past few days and I didn't' sleep well… that's all." a weak smiled appeared on his face, assuring his state to the younger girl.

"Ooh I see! Don't worry, I am sure you'll do a great job with your exams –just like Seto, Kano, and Danchou~"

"Thank you." He glanced at her, smiling. He couldn't resist such an innocent face like hers.

"Teehee~" she blushed lightly, happy that she managed to lift his spirit a bit. "You know, we really did miss you a lot… everyone missed you a lot~" she noted, cutting the mushy cake and placing the small piece inside her mouth.

"R, really? Huh, I thought no one would ever miss such an annoying person like me…" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"wh–," she was surprised, she almost choked. She didn't get where this came from, all of sudden. "D, don't ever dare saying something like that ever again!" she pouted. "Of course we missed you, so much actually! It never was the same since you left, though." She crossed her arms. She was really pissed with his comment. "Even Ene –who you left here as well– mentioned many times that she misses _'annoying her master'_. Even Danchou, actually, she was the most effected person with your absence–,"

"Wait, what?" Mary's words were cut off, suddenly.

"Y, yeah. She seemed so upset ever since you stopped visiting us often. But then, I guess she tried to get back to her true nature afterward… but it was so obvious that she wasn't okay at all… I guess everyone else noticed that too…?"

"A, are you serious?"

"Y, yeah… why you look so surprised?"

"It's… northing." _'So, she didn't really hate me, after all…' _"H, hey, Mary. Have you finished your share yet?"

"Not yet… I still have half a cake to finish. Plus, I haven't tried the pastries that Danchou made, yet…"

"Great! Come with me, let's go have some before it's too late~"

"Hai~" she replied happily, following the NEET's track to the kitchen table.

…

The time passed smoothly after that. The NEET had various joyful conversations with his friends, it warmed his heart how much they did missed him –and so he did. He hadn't felt so loved like that before. Kido kept avoiding him most of the time, but he tried not to care that much; Momo promised him to help, anyway.

Few minutes later, the leader and the said idol headed outside the base for some reason, Shintaro didn't suspect anything, until his sibling returned inside few minutes later. "Whoa, where's Kido? Wasn't she with you?" he questioned, approaching the girl standing in front of the wide-open front door.

"Hehe~" she chuckled lightly, her eyes were shining. "It's the time! I asked her to wait for me outside until I get something from here~ now, you go and talk to her!"

"But wait, what am I supposed to tell her?"

"Everything."

"Wh–," the NEET has been thrown out by his younger sister's force. The door was slammed behind him and locked, preventing any chance of getting inside, right now.

"I won't let you in until everything is done, okay?" her muffled voice reached him from behind the door. He didn't reply, not like he really can, anyway.

Scratching the back of his head, he took a deep breath and decided on what to say when he meets her –but wait, where is she exactly waiting for him? It can't be this far… they barely stayed outside before Momo got back again…

He sighed deeply; he took a random direction and hoped it was the right one. _'There's a park near here… could it be?'_ talking to himself, he found his legs accelerating the speed to reach there as soon as possible. God, he was waiting for this moment for whole two years, and now it's his chance!

Mere seconds later and he was standing in front of the gate, she was there, standing in front of the fence on the opposite side of the park, staring at the calm waves of the river water with lazy eyes. It seemed as if she was thinking deeply into something… _'I wonder what it is…'_ or maybe _who_ he was.

Slowly, he approached her, unsure of what to say. He had lots of time to prepare his small speech, but when the real thing happened, everything flew off his mind, leaving it as blank as ever. He crossed the cement sidewalk and as soon as he stepped on the grass, the rattle noise is caused drew Kido's attention.

"Hey, you took so long to get here–," her words were cut off when she turned to face the person she tried to avoid the whole day. She was confused, what can she do now? She lowered her gaze and covered her face using her hood.

She tried to leave but Shintaro's hand already reached her wrist. She didn't reject his touch, she just couldn't. "W, wait… I want to talk to you… about something important…" his words caught her attention, she felt her heart skipping a beat and she felt his grip on her wrist tightening before letting her free.

She hugged her hands together to her chest, she was too afraid of looking at him. She stayed silent and preferred to listen to everything he wanted to say… It can't be what she had in her mind right now, can it?

"Look, I am sorry for what I did back inside the base, I know it was an immature behavior of mine… but I really, really wanted to see you again… to see you smiling at me like the old days…" he begun. He had no skill in talking without any kind of preparation before, but he can't let this chance go, it could be his last.

"Back there, whenever I took a break from studying, I couldn't think of anything, or anyone but you, only you. It was my only entertainment that pushed me harder to finish my studies and hurry to visit you guys whenever I could! I know I stopped doing that a while ago, and I know that you're angry with me, maybe you already hate me that much for that –that's probably the reason why you tried to avoid me all this time, right?" even though he knew she can't see him, he titled his head, a small smile tugged his lips.

She was holding her breathes, hearing every single word he said clearly. Her heart was racing, and she could feel her face burning! She wanted to reply, but he already started to talk once again.

"I never thought you'd be that pissed with me…" he murmured, but she could hear him anyway. He approached her slowly; trying to not make any kind of sudden movement that could scare her away… they were alone in a dim place, after all. Then, he allowed his arms to wrap around her fragile waist, hugging her body closer to his from the behind. He tightened his grip around her as much as he could.

Resting his head on her shoulder he whispered in her ear what he was waiting whole two years to say. "Kido… no, Tsubomi… I… I love you… very much, actually…" he paused. "Please; your cold attitude towards me really hurts me…"

She shivered a bit, not knowing how to react to a love confession. She was nervous, but at the same time, she felt safe in between in his arms, she was happy. It felt so warm, and so comfortable, too. She tried to push herself and say something, anything. A hand reached to rub on the NEET's head –this way she can comfort herself to talk. "You know… I, I really missed you, too…" she mumbled, not finding it necessary to raise her tone.

He didn't expect that, but he was so happy she finally responded, after so long. He could feel his heart pouncing inside his chest whenever he made a physical contact with her, or whenever they shared a sweet conversation together –ah, just how much he missed this wonderful feeling.

"Also, about 'being angry with you' and the 'hating you' parts… I just want you to understand that I never grew to hate someone I cared for the most…" she paused a bit, finally realizing the feeling she always had whenever he was around her… and whenever he was away from her reach. After all this time, this is the first time she could finally understand her true feelings towards the NEET. She was surprised herself that such a person managed to get such an important place inside her heart –and actually feeling the same towards her.

"I… I… love you… too…" she forced those words out; she was terrified by what kind of respond she could get now. She never knew how things worked in love stories, not like she was interested in any of them, anyway –but this time was different.

Hearing her precious words, the NEET's arms released her body, and instead, he reached to grab her shoulder, and force her to spin to look into his eyes. He was shocked of what he saw, then. Her cheeks, nose, and eyes were reddish, loads of tears were streaming down her cheeks.

He cupped her face and wiped the tears using his thumbs off her cheeks. He couldn't understand why she was crying, isn't it supposed to be a happy thing to get a love confession? Or was it something else?

Her eyes were sparkling with tears, she was pouting as the other kept staring at her. She was embarrassed to gaze at him any longer, so her gaze shifted to the side. Just then, she felt the other pulling her into another tight embrace. She sniffed and tightly shut her eyes.

"I don't really get why you're crying, but I am happy that you think of me the same way I do towards you." He pulled away and gazed at her again before leaning and placing a quick peck on her cheek redden cheek. Kido smiled in progress. "That's it! That's the smile I have been waiting for since I arrived here!" a wide smile tugged his lips, as well.

"You know, I never understood how I felt towards you in the past two years –just until this very moment."

"Same goes here. But I felt an urge to come back and see you again, no matter what."

She chuckled, resting her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, and so he did. "Let's… stay like this, for a little while." She spoke and he nodded.

They stayed like that, until Shintaro felt as if the others could be possibly worried over them by now; it's getting late already. "Let's get back now, I bet everyone is starting to have _thoughts_, if you know what I mean…" he noted, mockingly, brushing her locks gently.

"Come to think of it, was it Momo's idea for bringing me here and making me talk to you?" she raised her head to look at him, wondering.

"Y, yeah… it all happened too fast I didn't even realize I have been expelled from the base…" he laughed awkwardly.

She couldn't hold back her laughter, this time. "You haven't change a bit!"

"Hey! Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Hmm… it's good~"

Hearing her words, the NEET sighed in relief. Then, he reached to hold her hand to head back home.

"Wait," feeling that something is missing, the leader stopped walking.

"Hm?" he turned to face her, wondering what she wanted to say –or do.

She hesitated before she stood on her tiptoes, grabbing his collar. She furiously shut her eyes before allowing her lips to touch his. The kiss was quick, but it made him smile widely.

She gazed away, not daring to star into his eyes right now, but then, she felt his free hand reaching her chin and pulling her face closer into another steamer kiss. She squealed at first, but she accepted his touch afterward. Few seconds later they pulled away cause of the air loss.

Resting on each other's foreheads, both could feel each other's hot breathes hitting their bare skin. Their breaths were mixed with their gasps and laughter. Without adding anything else, Shintaro pulled her hand, that he never let go, and headed back home.

…

Meanwhile inside the base, everyone was wondering where the duo were. Momo kept assuring them that they had some serious '_businesses'_ to take care of, leaving every single member more confused than ever.

After half an hour, they could hear knocks on the now-unlocked front door. Everyone welcomed the new couple with fusillades. Suspecting how they came back after too long holding hands and blushing.


End file.
